Gameshow Marathon (US version)
In 2006, CBS presented a special seven episode summer celebrity filled game show tournament called Gameshow Marathon. The show was based on the UK special of the same name hosted by Ant & Dec (in 2005) and later Vernon Kay (in 2007). This American version was hosted by former talk show hostess Ricki Lake. Gameshow Marathon was a seven episode special consisting of seven classic game shows and Match Game was the sixth to be played. In addition, six additional stars appeared as panelists for this show including original rotating panelist Betty White. Gameplay Match Game was the second of two semi-final games (the other was Card Sharks). It was played by Kathy Najimy & Lance Bass as the contestants. These are the six other celebrities that were featured: George Foreman Kathy Griffin Bruce Vilanch Adrianne Curry Adam Carolla Betty White (the only celebrity from the original) Main Game The game was played exactly like the actual series. That night it was played in Match Game PM mode. Kathy sat in the green triangle desk while Lance sat in the red circle desk. Round 1 Since Kathy played green by winning the coin-toss, she earned the right to pick a question. She selected Question A. Question A The question read: "Dumb Dora was so dumb (HOW DUMB WAS SHE!), she showed up for a baby shower wearing nothing but a BLANK." Kathy Najimy's answer was "towel." No matches were made. Question B The question read: "I heard Paris Hilton wants to be a contestant on the next Survivor; but I can't imagine her going 39 days without BLANKing." Lance's answer was "bathing." No matches were made. ---- At the end of the round, the score was tied 0-0. Round 2 Since Kathy played first last time, Lance went first and got to pick a question this time. He selected Question A. Question A The question read: "Lorraine said, "It's weird being married to a dentist. Right before we make love, he says, "BLANK." Lance's answer was "brush your teeth." One match was made. Question B The question read: "This year, Hollywood is hosting the first plastic surgery awards. They are planning on giving the lifetime achievement award to BLANK." Kathy Najimy's answer was "Joan Rivers." Five matches were made. ---- At the end of the round, the score was 5-1 in Kathy's favor. Round 3 Since Kathy was leading at the end of the second round, she went first and got to pick a question. She selected Question B. Question B Betty was the only one to play since every other star was matched. The question read: "Guess what, I went to a wedding where an exotic dancer got married. The ceremony was a lot of fun because all the bride's maids were wearing BLANK." Kathy's answer was "tassels." Question A George was the only one who didn't play since he was the only one to match Lance in round two. The question read: "Snoop Dogg is hosting a new MTV wedding show. It's called "Pimp My BLANK." Lance's answer was "Bride." ---- Kathy wins the game with the final score of 5-3. Super Match Since the show was played in Match Game PM mode, there was two Audience Matches. Audience Match #1 Kathy's answer was "super" and won $500 for a home viewer. Audience Match #1 Kathy's answer was "rain" and won $500 for a home viewer. Head-to-Head Match Kathy won $1,000 from the Audience Matches and was now going for 50 times the bucks or $50,000 for a home viewer. She chose George to be her head to head partner. Kathy won the $50,000 for a home viewer. Home Viewer Question Marathon34.jpg Video Game Show Marathon (Match Game) June 22, 2006 Category:Shows